Tasanagi
4793984-6027159991-18426.jpg Tasanagi and Fowler PI is a small Private investigation serivice where they take on various cases that the KPD wont be bothererd with. A handful of skilled private detectives/investigators work with defense attorneys on capital punishment and other criminal defense cases. Many are insurance investigators who investigate suspicious claims. Before the advent of no-fault divorce, many private investigators were hired to search out evidence of adultery or other conduct within marriage to establish grounds for a divorce. Despite the lack of legal necessity for such evidence in many jurisdictions, according to press reports collecting evidence of adultery or other "bad behaviour" by spouses and partners is still one of the most profitable activities investigators undertake, as the stakes being fought over now are child custody, alimony, or marital property disputes. Most jurisdictions require a clean criminal record at the licensing application entry point. When a board of directors exists, it will review an applicant's appeal to determine whether the board can approve the application based on the elapsed amount of time since the last offence was recorded. The board of appeal may approve an application based on good conduct within the last five to ten years. Private investigators can also be used to perform due diligence for an investor who may be considering investing money with an investment group, fund manager or other high-risk business or investment venture. This could serve to help the prospective investor avoid being the victim of a fraud or Ponzi scheme. By hiring a licensed and experienced investigator, they could unearth information that the investment is risky and or that the investor has suspicious red flags in his or her background. This is called investigative due diligence, and is becoming much more prevalent in the 21st century with the public reports of large-scale Ponzi schemes and fraudulent investment vehicles such as Madoff, Stanford, Petters, Rothstein and the hundreds of others reported by the SEC and other law-enforcement agencies. PIs also engage in a large variety of work that is not usually associated with the industry in the mind of the public. For example, many PIs are involved in process serving, the personal delivery of summons, subpoenas and other legal documents to parties in a legal case. The tracing of absconding debtors can also form a large part of a PI's work load. Many agencies specialize in a particular field of expertise. For example, some PI agencies deal only in tracing. There are a handful of firms that specialize in technical surveillance counter-measures (TSCM), sometimes called electronic counter measures (ECM), which is the locating and dealing with unwanted forms of electronic surveillance (for example, a bugged boardroom for industrial espionage purposes). This type of niche service is typically conducted by those with backgrounds in intelligence/counterintelligence, executive protection, and a small number from law enforcement entities whose duties included the covert installation of eavesdropping devices as a tool in organized crime, terrorism and narco-trafficking investigations. The best known of these firms in the U.S. include Granite Island Group, Confidential Research & Investigations LLC, Murray & Associates,SLC Security Services LLC and TSCM/Special Operations Group Inc. Other PIs, also known as Corporate Investigators, specialize in corporate matters, including anti-fraud work, loss prevention, internal investigations of employee misconduct (such as EEO violations and sexual harassment), the protection of intellectual property and trade secrets, anti-piracy, copyright infringement investigations, due diligence investigations, malware and cyber criminal activity and computer forensics work. Some PIs act as professional witnesses where they observe situations with a view to reporting the actions or lack of them to a court or to gather evidence in anti-social behavior. Story 5zcBe8C.jpg|Suzume Tasanagi nenene_sumiregawa_6502.jpg|Nadine Fowler After the incident with Taco and the KPD, Suzume became worried about the work that Nik was doing. So she started to come up with something, so Nik could get out of the dangerous work of being a yakuza thug. After sitting down and disscussing things with her friend Nadine Fowler, Nadine gave her the idea of making a legit bussiness out of the work she had been doing for years. She had been in the bussiness of collecting information, since she had been in college. She was good at what she did and for a time Suzume had worked aloung side her. Suzume being the kind spirit that she is didn't like the possibility of something going wrong with this. The information that Nadine provided typically just went to the highest bidder with no thought to what happened with the information or who it might affect. Nadine not caring one way or another decided to go in with Suzume to form a company that would collect information with the intent to help others. Nadine being the one to put the money into get everything going. Buying and office, paying for the buracratic paperwork, expected someone to work to pay her back. Which of course meant that Nik would be working for free untill the revenue of the office caught up to what she was owed. So Tasanagi & Fowler PI was born, the do what the KPD cant or wont do. Trying to to provide a service to the citizens of Kasaihana City. Category:Information Category:Directory